


jirrit, jirrit

by junhoonie



Series: mark just wants respect dammit [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, jisung is a brat, mark just wants respect damnit, okay so an nct dream text fic, there is minor cursing okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: canadian rap god has named the chat 'dream team + jisung!'bRAT: wow fuk u too thenornct dream text each other. it gets wild.





	1. renjun the ultimate exposing hyung

**Author's Note:**

> dream grandson: I'm sorry Jeno  
> dream grandson: But I must serve the tea  
> dream grandson: And spill it

**[Thursday 23rd August ; 7:35PM ; mlee.99's account]**

_mlee.99 has created a chat!_  
_mlee.99 has added leejeno, renjunnie and jisungpark!_  
_mlee.99 has changed their nickname to markhyung!_  
_parkjisung has changed markhyung’s nickname to justmark!_

**justmark:**  w h y

 **renjunnie:** Lmao

 **leejeno:** oh so we’re going for another attempt at a groupchat then

_leejeno has named the chat ’ try #365’_

**parkjisung:** 365 so fRESH

 **justmark:** and no one (jisung) is going to add childline this time

 **jisungpark:** just @ me next time

_leejeno has changed their nickname to jeNO!_  
_jeNO has changed renjunnie’s name to moomin fetish!_

**moomin fetish:** No

_moomin fetish has changed their name to moomin appreciator!_

**jeNO:** lmao if u say so

 **moomin appreciator:** ‘Hey Donghyuck do you know who Lee Jeno is?’

 **jeNO:** NO PLS

 **justmark:** jeno, me and donghyuck have been bros for forever. we are forever bros. if you want me to talk to him for you i will

 **jisungpark:** 'forever bros’  
**jisungpark:** gags

_justmark has changed jisungpark’s name to bRAT!_

**bRAT:** wow real mature

 **justmark:** hyung

 **bRAT:** no need to call me hyung :)

 **jeNO:** o  
**jeNO:** m

 **moomin appreciator:** G

 **jeNO:** g

 **justmark:** i  
**justmark:** i feel this strange mixture of proud and disrespected

 **bRAT:** :)

 **justmark:** anyway we were discussing jeno’s crush on donghyuckkie

 **moomin appreciator:** Wonderful Dongsoonie~~~

 **jeNO:** shuttup i DONT have a crush on him

 **bRAT:** hyung  
**bRAT:** i have like  
**bRAT:** a lot  
**bRAT:** of pics of you just staring at donghyuck hyung

_bRAT sent images (9)!_

**jeNO:** pls not u too

 **justmark:** slightly creepy but thanks for contributing to the GJTSRHFFDH

 **bRAT:** um wat

 **jeNO:** ^^^

 **moomin appreciator:** Get Jeno To Stop Repressing His Feelings For Donghyuck

 **bRAT:** lmaoooooooo

 **jeNO:** w o w   
**jeNO:** i!! do!! not!! like!! lee!! donghyuck!!

 **bRAT** : suuure

**[Chat with hyuck; 8:05PM]**

**hyuck:** hyuuuung   
**hyuck:** u have a lot of younger friends rite??

 **mork:** well  
**mork:** not a lot bc that’s weird but a few ye

 **hyuck:** yeahyeah whatever  
**hyuck:** do u know if any of them are in my music class???

 **mork:** hang on i’ll do some asking

 **hyuck:** thanks!!

 **mork:** anything for my fave dongsaeng （*＾3＾）/～♡

 **hyuck:** gross

**[Chat with junnie; 8:09PM]**

**mark™:** jeno is in donghyuck’s music class right?

 **junnie:** Yeah I think so   
**junnie:** Yeah he is   
**junnie** : Why?

 **mark™** : ;)

 **junnie** : Oh

**[Chat with hyuck; 8:15PM]**

**mork:** i’ve found someone  
**mork:** do you want their id??

 **hyuck** : pls

 **mork:** leejeno

 **hyuck:** thannnks hyung i owe u one

 **mork:** nah i’m doing someone else a favour

 **hyuck:** ???

 **mork:** ;)

**[Thursday 23rd August ; 8:29PM ; leejeno’s account]**

_new message from unadded user!_

**hyucklee:** hi, this is lee donghyuck, we share music?

 **leejeno:** yeah!

 **hyucklee:** mark gave me ur id, i was just wondering if u knew what pieces vocalists are meant to be practicing over the month, i wasn’t listening when she said lmao

 **leejeno** : i actually have a screenshot of all the pieces we’re doing this semester if you want?

 **hyucklee:** owo ur so organized!  
**hyucklee:** yes please!!

_leejeno sent an image!_

**hyucklee:** tysm ur my saviour!!!

 **leejeno:** hehe it’s no problem :)

**[try #365; 8:42PM]**

**moomin appreciator:** So Jeno just called me crying because Donghyuck pmed him

 **bRAT** : omg

 **jeNO:** i can’t even deny it bc renjun probs recorded it

 **moomin appreciator:** I did

 **bRAT:** the best hyung

 **moomin appreciator:** :)

 **justmark:** wow jeno that’s really sad but cute  
**justmark:** you must really like him

 **moomin appreciator** : He’s still crying

**[Thursday 23rd August ; 8:47PM ; mlee.99’s account]**

**[fluid loss is NOT a joke]**

**NANAninano** : hyuck i have more pics of you from the showcase that i just found

 **lacrosse intolerant:** oooo show!!

 **NANAninano** : only after you change your spelling of lactose

_lacrosse intolerant changed their nickname to LACTOSE intolerant_

_NANAninano sent images (3)!_

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)** : hyung you’re rlly good looking!!

 **LACTOSE intolerant** : aw chenle  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** ur so pure

 **NANAninano** : so wholesome

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** don’t ever change

 **canadian rap god** : the fact that you two can sync messages like that still scares me

 **NANAninano** : lol

 **LACTOSE intolerant** : wait  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** who’s that with the cute eye smile beside me

 **canadian rap god:** lee jeno!!

 **LACTOSE intolerant** : OH u gave me his id   
**LACTOSE intolerant** : he’s cute

_canadian rap god took a screenshot of the chat! other users cannot see this_

**[Thursday 23rd August ; 9:23PM ; renjunnie’s account]**

**[try #365]**

**justmark:** i know someone who thinks jeno’s cute

 **jeNO:** Unless it’s Lee Donghyuck I don’t care

 **jeNO:** ^^ renjun took my phone

**[Chat with lover of lee donghyuck ; 9:27PM]**

**dream grandson:**  Jeno…..

 **lover of lee donghyuck:** hyung pls

 **dream grandson** : How am I meant to steal your phone when I am at home,,, miles away

 **lover of lee donghyuck:** hyuuuung

_dream grandson took a screenshot of the chat! other users cannot see this_

**dream grandson** : i’m sorry jeno  
**dream grandson:** but i must serve the tea  
**dream grandson:** and spill it

**[try #365 ; 9:32PM]**

_moomin appreciator sent an image!_

**bRAT:** omg  
**bRAT:** renjun the ultimate exposing hyung

 **justmark:** can we pls comment on the 'lover of lee donghyuck’

 **moomin appreciator:** he set it himself

 **jeNO:** PLATONIC lover of lee donghyuck  
**jeNO:** it’s platonic  
jeNO: p l a t o n i c

 **bRAT:** is denial not one of the first steps of realizing you have a problem??

 **jeNO:** MARK hyung who thinks i’m cute

 **justmark** : i’ve decided to withhold this info  
**justmark:** until a time it’ll cause more entertainment

 **bRAT:** i hold so much respect for you rn hyung

 **justmark:** ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

 **bRAT:** nope nvm its gone


	2. jisung is actually a Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justmark: i hate you all  
> justmark: except jisung bc he callled me hyung earlier
> 
> bRAT: it was a moment of weakness im not proud

[ **Friday 24th August ; 10:43AM ; jisungpark's account]**

[ **try #365]**

**bRAT** : @renjun hyung who was that kid u were talking to at the end of break

**moomin appreciator:** Chenle, he transferred here a few weeks ago

**bRAT** : oh cool 

**jeNO** : why are you asking jisung??? hmmmm?????

**bRAT** : shut up

**jeNO** : does our maknae have,,,, a crush 

**bRAT** : uhm no  
**bRAT** : the only person ill ever love is our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ  
**bRAT** : unlike jeno hyung im a Lover of the Lord

**moomin appreciator:** screenshotting for next time you sin

**jeNO** : omg  
**jeNO** : jisung used capitals  
**jeNO** : renjun didn't

**moomin appreciator:**  i'm in class it's too much effort 

**justmark** : stop texting in class!!!  
**justmark** : you're here to learn!!!

**bRAT** : im here for free lunches dunno what drug ur on

_jeNO sent a video!_

**bRAT** : omg  
**bRAT** : is that mark hyung  
**bRAT** : getting his phone taken off him for texting in class

**moomin appreciator:** it's always the innocent that fall first

**jeNO** : and you all made fun of me when i was moved up to mark's math class  
**jeNO** : i have so many blackmail vids

**bRAT** : i cant tell if ur really smart or hes really dumb in this case

**jeNO** : ಠ_ಠ

**moomin appreciator** : Jisung look outside

**bRAT** : are u skipping class???  
**bRAT** : omg  
**bRAT** : renjun hyung just took me out of class  
**bRAT** : jeno we r headed ur way

[ **Friday 24th August ; 4:47PM]**

>[ **try #365]**

**justmark** : i hate all of you  
**justmark** : except jisung bc he called me hyung earlier 

**bRAT** : it was a moment of bad judgement im not proud

**jeNO** : we didnt even do anything that wrong though

**justmark** : you all stood outside my classroom and texted my phone so it would go off and the teacher would look at it. then renjun airdropped a picture of me from when my sister crimped my hair when i was asleep. then jisung airdropped an edit of my head on a duck. 

_justmark named chat petty b*tches and mark!_

[ **chat with mlee.99 ; 4:55PM]**

**jisungpark** : hyung im sorry 

**mlee.99** : lol it's okay jisung i'm not that mad about it 

**jisungpark** : oh   
**jisungpark** : ok

**mlee.99:**  glad to see you care though    ～(^з^)-♡

**jisungpark** : sorry i gtg find my will to live after reading that

**[try #365 ; 5:05PM]**

**jeNO** : why did you censor bitches

**justmark** : we have a child (jisung) in our midst 

**bRAT** : im fifteen but ok

_justmark sent an image!_

**justmark** : at least i have one caring dongsaeng

**bRAT** : these fake message things are getting way more realistic nowadays hahaha

**jeNO** : pls jisung everyone knows ur secretly a softy

**moomin appreciator:** It's true  
**moomin appreciator:** Now who wants the video of Mark's face when his teacher asked him about the duck picture? 

**bRAT** : me pls

**jeNO** : meeee

**justmark** : you know what's weird

**jeNO** : no what

**bRAT** : other than you hyung?

**justmark** : -_-  
**justmark** : brb

[ **Friday 24th August ; 5:13PM ; mlee.99's account]**

[ **fluid loss is a joke @jaemin]**

**NANAninano** : ajaksjdjdhd nO ITS NO

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** it depends on the type of fluid, yes?

**LACTOSE intolerant** : nope chenle. its all a joke

**NANAninano** : shut up shut up shut up

**canadian rap god:**  could i add some friends to this chat??

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** i don't mind hyung !!!

**canadian rap god:**  ～(^з^)-♡

**NANAninano** : idc its up to hyuck

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  wouldn't it be easier to make a new one  
**LACTOSE intolerant:**  +++ i kinda want to keep this as my bitch chat????

**canadian rap god:** ye i get you  
**canadian rap god:** i'll just make one now

_mlee.99 has created a chat!_ _mlee.99 has added hyucklee, na.najae, renjunnie, leejeno, jisungpark and chenle.z!_

**mlee.99** : chat needs a name hmm?

_mlee.99 has named the chat dream team + jisung_

**jisungpark** : well fuk u then

_mlee.99 has changed their nickname to canadian rap god!_  
_canadian rap god has changed hyucklee's nickname to LACTOSE intolerant!_  
_canadian rap god has changed leejeno's nickname to jeNO!_  
_canadian rap god has changed jisungpark's nickname to bRAT!_  
_canadian rap god has changed chenle.z's nickname to chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)!_  
_mlee.99 has changed na.najae's nickname to NANAninano!_

**canadian rap god:**  all done now

**renjunnie** : Wow 

_renjunnie has changed their nickname to moomin appreciator!_

**canadian rap god** : oops sorry

**NANAninano** : sorry but can we please all explain these nicknames

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  good idea.   
**LACTOSE intolerant:**  i'll start

**NANAninano** : hyuck pls  
**NANAninano** : i said sorry

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  so a few weeks ago durung the holidays i went to visit my darling family in jeju 

**moomin appreciator:**  During*

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  ye sure  
**LACTOSE intolerant:**  anyways i happen to complain about the lack of unhealthy food on our group chat  
**LACTOSE intolerant:**  lovely jaemin, wonderful jaemin decides to send me a care package  
**LACTOSE intolerant:**  and it would've been fine if it was just two or three milk products bc i can handle that  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** but no i get sent ice cream, flavoured milk, my favourite cheese (that i can handle a LITTLE bit of)  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** i changed my name on our gc so jaemin would see

**bRAT** : petty 

**NANAninano** : that's donghyuck for u 

**LACTOSE intolerant:** jaemin u know i wasn't that mad bc u did it with the right intentions

**NANAninano** : yeah hyuck it's fine  
**NANAninano** : my nickname's from the bOP queen minzy blessed us with 

**moomin appreciator:** mine's pretty obvious LOL

**bRAT** : is he okay

**jeNO** : idk young one

**jeNO** : my name's jeno and i say no a lot

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  ur in my music class!!!

**jeNO** : yeah i sit at the front 

**LACTOSE intolerant** : aw u should come sit with me

**jeNO** : okie :)

**bRAT** : omg

**moomin appreciator:**  Omg

**canadian rap god:**  omg jeno are you okay?????

**jeNO** : stop 

**bRAT** : mark hyung set mine bc he doesn't like me o(╥﹏╥)o

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** aww (╯︵╰,) 

**bRAT** : hi chenle （〜^∇^)〜

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):**  hiii ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**jeNO** : jisung r u okay???

**bRAT** : of course hyung!! (=^･ｪ･^=)

_chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀) has changed bRAT's nickname to jisungie~~!_

**jisungie~~** : aw thanks!! 

**[petty b*tches + mark]**

**justmark** : jisung what are you doing

**moomin appreciator:**  It's his way of flirting with Chenle

**jeNO** : @jisung just be yourself he'll probably think you're funny

**bRAT** : thanks hyung

**[dream team + jisung]**

_jisungie~~ changed the chat name to dream team!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that plot development i spot????  
> if anyone was wondering why mark didn't have a nickname in his chat with jisung it's referencing the time jisung(???) said he didn't have any of them saved in his phone (dont hold me to that i cant remember if it was him)  
> come holla at me on tumblr, donghyucklees


	3. jeno is whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canadian rap god: literally 5 minutes ago you sent me a screenshot of capri sun bleach and said get me this for my birthday
> 
> canadian rap god: pls don't tell me you changed your mind i just spent 12,000 won on that

**[Saturday 25th August ; 7:28PM ; leehyuck's account]**

**[dream team]**

**LACTOSE intolerant:** so  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** i'm about to make a bad decision 

**jeNO:** ???

**LACTOSE intolerant:** my roommate won a guitar competition  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** he ordered pizza to celebrate  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** it's a shame he has a boyfriend bc i would totally date him

**jeNO** : oh

**LACTOSE intolerant** : ANYWay i decided to order the spicy pizza seeing as i live for danger   
**LACTOSE intolerant** : turns out it's really fkcing spicy  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** so my lactose intolerant ass is eying up this full bottle of milk bc milk helps with spice

**jisungie~~:** do it

**jeNO:** do you want some soya milk???? i can bring some round for you if we dorm in the same building 

**LACTOSE intolerant:** omg would u

**jeNO:** ye sure where do you dorm

**LACTOSE intolerant:** dorm b, room 312

**jeNO:** i'm literally room 317  
**jeNO:** okay i'll be there in a few

_LACTOSE intolerant sent a video!_

**LACTOSE intolerant:** look it's the arrival of my saviour

_jeNO sent a video!_

**jeNO:** here is lee donghyuck drinking 1 litre of soya milk in 17 seconds 

**jisungie~~:** who's that cheering in the background

**jeNO:** his roommate

**jisungie~~:** i recognize his voice i think  
**jisungie~~:** is it yoon sanha??

**LACTOSE intolerant:** yeah!! how did u know

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** yeah jisung, how did you know???

**NANAninano:** omg no emoji  
**NANAninano:** shits going down 

**jisungie~~:** i know him through his boyfriend minhyuk  
**jisungie~~:** he sometimes comes to watch dance club practice

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** ohh（＾ω＾）

**jisungie~~:** wait hyuck hyung youre 312 yes??

**LACTOSE intolerant:** ye

**jisungie~~:** im 212 so im underneath you rn  
**jisungie~~:** whats all that noise

**LACTOSE intolerant:** oh bc i said jeno could stay sanha invited minhyuk round  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** we're having a just dance tournament

**jisungie~~:** right okay well pls don't collapse my ceiling i dont want a tragic early death

**canadian rap god:** literally 5 minutes ago you sent me a screenshot of capri sun bleach and said get me this for my birthday  
**canadian rap god:** pls don't tell me you changed your mind i just spent 12,000 won on that

**jisungie~~:** my birthday isnt until febuary but thanks for the effort

**canadian rap god:** i love my dongsaengs (´ε｀*)

**jisungie~~:** (╯3╰)

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** hm （￣～￣;）

**moomin appreciator:** Chenle used a sad emoticon  
**moomin appreciator:** Tell me child what's wrong

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** it's fine

**[Sunday 26th August ; 4:23PM ; jisungpark's account]**

**[chat with chenle]**

**sungie:** chenle  
**sungie:** chenleeeeee  
**sungie:** :(  
**sungie:** idk what i did to make you ignore me  
**sungie:** but i'm sorry  
**sungie:** i guess i'll talk to you later then 

**chenle** : how close are you with mark hyung?

**sungie:** OH hihi i hope this means youre okay with me now  
**sungie:** uhh were pretty close even tho i make fun of him  
**sungie:** bc we live on the same street  
**sungie:** he looks after me like a big bro

**chenle:** so it's like brother close?

**sungie:** yeahh i guess  
**sungie:** why??

**chenle** : oh just because you sounded close on the chat is all hehe!!   
**chenle:**  (⌒▽⌒）

**sungie:** oh okay 

_sungie took a screenshot of chat! other users can't see this_

**[petty b*tches and mark]**

_bRAT sent an image!_

**bRAT:** what does this mean? 

**justmark:** i'm not an expert   
**justmark:** but i'm pretty sure it's friendship jealousy

**jeNO:** yeah same

**justmark:** it's like he's seen how close we are and is like :// bc he's not been here long  
**justmark:** and he doesn't really have a bond like that here

**jeNO:** yeah that's right

**bRAT:** so i keep talking to him to solve it

**justmark:** yeah

**jeNO:** yes ofc

**bRAT:** ok thanks hyung

**justmark:** idec if he's not saying it to me at least i got to read it

**moomin appreciator:** 'Friendship Jealousy'  
**moomin appreciator:** You are hopeless and I don't understand why Jisung is accepting this advice

**bRAT:** jeno went along with it too tho and he's less dumb then mark

**moomin appreciator:** Jeno also had to sprint to the nearest shop after lying about having soya milk in his room  
**moomin appreciator:** Don't take advice from either of those idiots 

**bRAT:** /softly but with feeling/ whipped

**jeNO:** Shut Up 

**[dream team]**

**LACTOSE intolerant:** so i think i've _milked_ this nickname for too long

**chenle (ㅇㅅㅇ❀):** haha 

**LACTOSE intolerant** : of course u appreciate humour u cute little bub 

**LACTOSE intolerant:** does anyone have any suggestions for a new nickname??

**jisungie~~:** lee dongsucc 

**LACTOSE intolerant:** and we are no longer taking suggestions from jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update wow??  
> this is short, i'm sorry. however more plot stuff happens so all in all good??
> 
> if anyone wants pictures of jeno looking at the art that is lee donghyuck hmu on tumblr [ donghyucklees](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com/)


	4. mark the ultimate exposing hyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> na.najae: oh dear lord x7

****[Wednesday 29th August ; 7:25AM ; na.najae's account]** **

**[dream team]**

**NANAninano:** someone get mcdonalds wiht me after school?  
**NANAninano:** with*

 **jisungie~~:** i cant vv busy

 **chenle (◕‿◕✿):** sorry hyung (⊙︿⊙✿) but i have korean tutoring today

 **NANAninano:** k so the maknae's are out

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** i'll come

 **jeNO:** yeah same

 **canadian rap god:** i have a family dinner thing after school today so i can't

 **jisungie~~:** tell mum i say hi

 **canadian rap god:** will do

 **moomin appreciator:** I'll come

 **NANAninano:** omg it's like an 00 liner date  
**NANAninano:** okay so we can meet by the fountain at the front after final bell?

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** sounds like a plan

 **jeNO:** me n renjun share the last class, we'll be there

 **canadian rap god:** or be square

 **jisungie~~:** stop 

**[Wednesday 29th August ; 4:55PM ; mlee.99's account]**

****

_mlee.99 has created a chat!  
mlee.99 has added na.naejae, leejeno, hyucklee and renjunnie!_

_mlee.99 has named the chat hot tea!_

**mlee.99:** okay so i just entered the bbq my parents are taking me too while they're visiting  
**mlee.99:** guess which lil shit i see in the corner 

_mlee.99 sent an image!_

**renjunnie:** Is that Chenle with him? 

**leejeno:** omg  
**leejeno:** "i cant vv busy"  
**leejeno:** "sorry korean lesson" 

**hyucklee:** i ship it 

**mlee.99:** bUT MY SON  
**mlee.99** he's so young 

_mlee.99 changed their nickname to jisung's parent!_

_renjunnie changed their nickname to chenle's parent!_

_hyucklee changed their nickname to chensung shipper 4eva!_

_leejeno changed their nickname to skeptical!_

**chensung shipper 4eva:** how can u be skeptical theyre literally mini soulmates 

**na.najae:** uh mark  
**na.najae:** aren't you at a family dinner with people you only see once a year??

 **jisung's parent:** yes but it's a commonly known fact that my parents love jisung more than me,,, they're encouraging this 

**na.najae:** oh dear lord 

**skeptical:** i'm skeptical bc chenle said he was going for korean lessons and jisung IS korean 

**chensung shipper 4eva:** good point but why would someone get their lesson in a bbq huh???????

 **skeptical:** maybe bc of the menu and all the people having conversations around you??? it would be a good practice place

_jisung's parent sent an image!_

**skeptical:** ok so they're holding hands 

_skeptical changed their nickname to converted chensung shipper!_

**jisung's parent:** JAKSKSKSJJS JISUNG SAW ME ABORT ABORT 

**[chat with loveable rat]**

**loveable rat:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE  
**loveable rat:** oh wait family dinner so its not on purpose  
**loveable rat:** pls dont tell anyone 

**HYUNG:** haha about that  
**HYUNG:** i may have gotten a little too excited to see you and made a group chat which is now filled with chensung shippers 

**loveable rat:** ok well let me explain  
**loveable rat:** ive been talking to chenle a lot over pm  
**loveable rat:** and i do wanna ask him out  
**loveable rat:** but idk if he likes me back and i dont want to force him into anything, esp as he cant understand much yet  
**loveable rat** so for now im offering to teach him korean and when hes more comfortable and confident ask him on a date  
**loveable rat:** and i didnt want anyone to know in case it spread back to him and he became uncomfortable with me 

**HYUNG:** sjsjsjsjjs that's so cute  
**HYUNG:** i'll pass that on to the others, now get your attention off your phone and onto chenle!!! 

**loveable rat:** thx hyung 

_HYUNG took a screenshot of chat! other users cannot see this_

**[hot tea]**

_jisung's parent sent an image!_

**chensung shipper 4eva:** sjdkdjjd that's so cute 

**chenle's parent:** Very cute  
**chenle's parent:** I now support their future relationship 

**converted chensung shipper:** did you not before 

**chenle's parent:** Let's just say there are... rumors of Jisung being a player in the lower years 

**jisung's parent:** whoever said that better prepare themselves for my fury  
**jisung's parent:** not only is jisung a soft , he's never dated anyone 

**chenle's parent** Yes I can tell that now.  
**chenle's parent:** Let's meddle and get them together. 

**jisung's parent** i'm in 

**na.najae:** oh dear lord x7 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written, formatted and posted on a phone so apologies for any terrible mistakes  
> come holler at me on tumblr; donghyucklees  
> and twitter; hyucklees


	5. donghyuck has fallen and he can't get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt: jaemin and renjun are great friends
> 
> LACTOSE intolerant: i was gonna lowkey flirt  
> LACTOSE intolerant: but i wasn't expecting an ETHEREAL GOD TO ENTER MY DORM SDLFJSDLFJSDF

**[Friday 31st August ; 5:29PM ; renjunnie's account]**

**[dream team]**

_LACTOSE intolerant sent an image!_

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  surprise....

 **canadian rap god:** JSJSJSJ FIRST JISUNG NOW YOU  
**canadian rap god:** IS DYING HAIR THE CURRENT TREND

 **moomin appreciator:** Wow Donghyuck it looks good 

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** thx! and it's just what us cool kids are doing mark, no need for u to jump the bandwagon

 **canadian rap god:** wow okay

 **jisungie~~:** lmao rip you mark  
**jisungie~~:** it suits you hyung

 **chenle** (◕◡◕✿): wow hyung ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** chenle i love u

 **NANAninano:** as your best friend i'm obliged to be honest  
**NANAninano:** it looks amazing

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** omfg u scared me u hoppity lil butt

 **canadian rap god:** i'm surprised jeno hasn't said anything yet

 **moomin appreciator:** Same  
**moomin appreciator:** I'm gonna go to his dorm and check if he's okay

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** i could check i live close

 **moomin appreciator:** Let me scope out the situation first  
**moomin appreciator:** I'll message all of you 

 

**[chat with Lover of LD]**

**dream grandson:** Jeno, are you okay?   
**dream grandson:** I'm coming round. I'll be there in five minutes. 

 

**[petty b*tches and mark!]**

**moomin appreciator:** So Jeno saw Donghyuck's new hair colour  
**moomin appreciator:** He didn't react in the chat because of his massive crush on Donghyuck  
**moomin appreciator:** The picture, it's affected him. 

 **bRAT:** oh god

 **justmark:** what's he doing?

 **moomin appreciator:** When I arrived he was listening to the spirited away soundtrack while rocking back and forth  
**moomin appreciator:** I turned it off and then I had to turn it back on because he was whining 'I've been blessed by an angel. I'm in love with an angel' over and over and it was a little annoying  
**moomin appreciator:** I've managed to get him to calm down and when I asked if he wanted Donghyuck here he took a long time answering

 **bRAT:** what did he say??

 **moomin appreciator:** I mean his answer was an inhuman screech of 'NO I'M TOO GAY'  
**moomin appreciator:** Now, because he's calmed down and I'm a great friend, I'm making him ramen 

 **justmark:** @jisung when will our best friend goals be like this

 **bRAT:** yuck you are not my best friend

 **justmark:** rightttt  
**justmark:** i'll remember that next time someone in particular asks me about you

 **bRAT:** sorry who are you talking about best friend??

 **justmark:** that's what i thought kid 

 **jeNO:** HYUCK LOOKS SO GOOD  
**jeNO:** WHAT DO I SAY EVERYONE ELSE HAS ALREADY SAID HE LOOKS GOOD I NEED TO BE ORIGINAL  
**jeNO:** HELP ME YOU BUNCH OF TROUTS

 **justmark:** i thought you said he'd calmed down

 **moomin appreciator:** It's calmer then he was earlier

 **bRAT:** wow ok   
**bRAT:** hyung just say something like 'hey,,,, i'm sorry i didn't say earlier (hw sucks lol keeping me busy) but your hair looks super good! the colour really suits you'

 **jeNO:** jisung park  
**jeNO:** i always thought you were the useless meme of this chat  
**jeNO:** but you've proved me wrong

 **bRAT:** as long as we all accept mark is the useless meme in real life then i'm fine with that

 **justmark:** hEY  
**justmark:** the only thing i want,,,,, that one thing,,,,, respect

 **bRAT:** that day is not today

 **jeNO:** k well wish me luck 

 

[Friday **29th August ; 6:47PM ; leejeno's account]**

**[chat with hyuck]**

**jeno:** hey,, i'm sorry i didn't say this earlier on the gc (i was drowning in hw it wasn't pretty) but your hair looks super good! the colour really suits you

 **hyuck:** jjsjsjs thnks!

 **hyuck:** u okay btw? renjun and mark seemed worried about u?

 **jeno:** yea i'm fine! just got v stressed about school and renjun had to come over to calm me down  
**jeno:** he's leaving me now tho :((

 **hyuck:** do u wanna come round again??   
**hyuck:** sanha's inviting minhyuk round for a movie and i need to be saved from being the third wheel

 **jeno:** sure you want me there?? and not jaemin or mark?? 

 **hyuck:** lol i wouldn't of asked u if i wanted one of them round  
**hyuck:** if ur coming, half seven, the door won't be locked so just come in

 **jeno:** okk

_jeno took a screenshot of chat! other users can't see this_

 

**[chat with dream grandson]**

**Lover of LD:** RENJUN SLDFJAS;DLFKJA

 **dream grandson:** What is it? I only just left

 **Lover of LD:** LOOK @ THIS IM CRYING

_Lover of LD sent an image!_

**dream grandson:** Omg  
**dream grandson:** Are you going to go?? 

 **Lover of LD:** probably not i'd be too panicky

 **dream grandson:** No  
**dream grandson:** You're going. And you're going to look good so he's impressed and you are going to flirt with him

 **Lover of LD:** but it's not a date

 **dream grandson:** He's basically asked you on a double date  
**dream grandson:** So treat it like one for now

 **Lover of LD:** ok

 **dream grandson:** Wear that big blue sweater you have  
**dream grandson:** With the ripped jeans. Leave your hair the way it is now.  
**dream grandson:** It'll be casual but still look good

 **Lover of LD:** you're the best

 **dream grandson:** :) 

 

  **[Friday 31st August ; 7:39PM ; hyucklee's account]**

**[fluid loss is not and never will be a joke]**

**LACTOSE intolerant:** HELP IVE FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP 

_LACTOSE intolerant sent an image!_

**LACTOSE intolerant:**  i like really subtly invited him on a double date with minhyuk and sanha  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** but i didn't expect him to look this good????

 **NANAninano:** is that jeno?

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** yes!!! he pmed me complimenting my hair (totally didn't squeal like a girl) and i ended up inviting him to watch a movie with socky + me

 **NANAninano:** so basically just you seeing as they'll be busy with each other

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** ye that was my plan  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** i was going to lowkey flirt but i wasn't expecting an ETHEREAL GOD TO ENTER MY DORM SDLFKJSDFLKJSDF

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** WHAT DO I DO

 **NANAninano:** well first of all get off your phone and talk to him that's rude   
**NANAninano:** if you really need help send me an sos and i'll make up some emergency and get round there 

**LACTOSE intolerant:** thx jae ur the best

 

**[10:47PM ; INSTAGRAM]**

**l.donghyuck posted an image!**

**caption:** get yourself a hot friend to third wheel with @leejeno  

 **liked by:** marklee, najaemin, renjunnie and 35 others!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyucks!! teaser!! pictures!! i'm deceased!! 
> 
> anyway i wrote all of this after receiving the nicest message ever on my tumblr so whoever wrote that ily 
> 
> come holler at me [ donghyucklees](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com)


	6. hyuck gets a new nickname. jeno looks good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _powerade changed canadian rap god's nickname to minh***g_
> 
>  
> 
> chenle ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨: why did you censor it though?
> 
> powerade: i'm allergic to calling mark that word
> 
> minh***g: it's true :(

**[Sunday 2nd September ; 4:47PM ; leejeno's account]**

**[chat with the og ramen head]**

**the og ramen head:** YAH LEE JENO  
**the og ramen head:** WHAT IS THIS 

_the og ramen head sent an image!_

**the og ramen head:**  what do i comment on first???  
**the og ramen head:** youre with donghyuck?? alone??  
**the og ramen head:** you dyed your hair???????????????

 **jenope:** wow that is a lot of question marks

 **the og ramen head:** don't change the subject young man   
**the og ramen head:** what is you doing

 **jenope:** renjun, somewhere: Something is Wrong  
**jenope:** yes i was alone with donghyuck 

 **jenope:** yes i dyed my hair

 **the og ramen head:** i want explain

 **jenope:** stop disrespecting renjun like this!!   
**jenope:** but yes, you shall have answers   
**jenope:** wind back to friday when i went to watch a movie at hyuck's dorm   
**jenope:** while i was there he convinced me to dye my hair,,, he even said he'd go with me to the salon that he got it done at!! so that's where we were today.   
**jenope:** im at the stage of liking him where i've accepted it and i can act at least a little normal around him

 **the og ramen head:** AWWWWWW YOU TWO WENT ON A HAIR DYE DATE  
**the og ramen head:** i need to make ANOTHER group chat of..... hm idk a name yet but i'll think of one

 **jenope:** NONONO YOU'RE NOT TELLING A N Y O N E   
**jenope:** i will use those pictures  
**jenope:** the one's that got you your nickname

 **the og ramen head:** okok i promise i won't tell anyone unless you directly say it's okay 

 **jenope:** thank you

 

**[5:32PM]**

**[chat with dream grandson]**

**Lover of LD:** so unless mark hyung told you  
**Lover of LD:** then i have a surprise

 **dream grandson:** Okay....

_Lover of LD sent an image!_

**dream grandson:** Your hair is dyed...It looks really good!   
**dream grandson:** You also took another selfie with Donghyuck,,, this is some good progress. I'm proud of you. 

 **Lover of LD:** aw shucks  
**Lover of LD:** i need to tell you how this went down i feel like there was maybe?? some lowkey flirting?? 

 **dream grandson:** Okay, go

 **Lover of LD:** okay so it was near the end of the movie night  
**Lover of LD:** he looked over at me with this really cute scrunched up face liek he was thinking hard then suddenly he smiles and JSJJSJS IT WAS SO SOFT and he's all like 'you know what,,, you would look even cuter if you dyed some fun colour'  
**Lover of LD:** ngl i cried a little bit inside my head,,, but i digress  
**Lover of LD:** so i replied 'hm really, what kind of fun colour'   
**Lover of LD:** and he does his cute thinking face again before going 'blonde. maybe light blue. like jisung's but less energy drink'   
**Lover of LD:** then he gets all excited 'we could go get it down at the place i go!! i'll book an appointment for you if you want and we could go together'  
**Lover of LD:** so inside i'm like screaming 'hell yeah' but i wanted to play it cool so i was just like 'hmm, depends'  
**Lover of LD:** 'on what'  
**Lover of LD:** 'get me an ice cream after'  
**Lover of LD:** '...oh, is that all. i'll get you ice cream anytime.'   
**Lover of LD:** THEN I DIED RIGHT ON THE SPOT RIP LEE JENO HE LIVED A HAPPY LIFE   
**Lover of LD:** 'well, next time i crave ice cream i'll know who to call. let me know when you've made the appointment'   
**Lover of LD:** that's the end 

 **dream grandson:** I remember back when you were too scared to talk to him  
**dream grandson:** And now you're flirting  
**dream grandson:** This is some great character development

 **Lover of LD:** sdflskdjlkjfsd

 

**[dream team]**

**jisungie~~:** JENO HYUNG YOU DYED YOUR HAIR??? 

 **jeNO:** wat who told you 

 **jisungie~~:** sorry hyung but snitches get stitches

 **jeNO:** a name, 6 letters, starts with c

 **jisungie~~:**....it was renjun hyung

 **moomin appreciator:** I'll remember this betrayal 

 **LACTOSE intolerant:** yall i would like to announce that i was there when he got it done! and it looks much better in person hehe  
**LACTOSE intolerant:** remember ur promise now jeno... new nickname pls

_jeNO changed LACTOSE intolerant's nickname to the actual sun_

**the actual sun:** wow ok i wasn't expecting something so cute :')  
**the actual sun:** though it is you so...

 **jisungie~~:** omg

 **canadian rap god:** ohmy god

 **moomin appreciator:** Oh my god

 **the actual sun:** okay i feel as if i'm missing something...

 **jeNO:** nope nothing  
**jeNO:** you had a good nickname for jisung 

_the actual sun changed jisungie~~'s nickname to powerade!_

_powerade changed  canadian rap god's nickname to minh***g_

**chenle ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨:** but why did you censor it? 

 **powerade:** im allergic to the concept of calling mark that word

 **minh***g:** it's true :(

 

  **[5:36PM ; renjunnie's account]**

**[chat with apprentice exposer]**

**apprentice exposer:** jeno hyung dyed his hair? 

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** How did you know?

 **apprentice exposer:** chenle sends me screenshots of his gc with hyuck and jaemin hyung sometimes   
**apprentice exposer:** for me to translate things for him

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** Cute  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** Let me see? 

 **apprentice exposer:** let me ask chenle first  
**apprentice exposer:** don't want him to think i use him for tea or anything like that :/

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** You really are soft for some people  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** Especially Mark and Chenle

 **apprentice exposer:** shhh don't tell anyone

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** Read my name kid. 

 **apprentice exposer:** okk he doesn't mind so here you go

_apprentice exposer sent an image!_

**no.1 exposing hyung:**  Okay Jisung I need your help

 **apprentice exposer:** oookay but with what tho

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** Setting them up  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** One day, for some reason, we are going to make a group chat with the four of us  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** Don't worry, I'll sort that all out  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** When I send the message 'I'm carrying tea' and send my screenshots of Jeno  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** I want you to send your screenshots of Donghyuck  


**apprentice exposer:** omg thats kinda evil but mostly genius  
**apprentice exposer:** can i say something like 'whoops, it spilt'

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** Oh I've taught you well  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** After that we'll leave the chat and leave them to talk it out. Got it?

 **apprentice exposer:** got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so nct dream's comeback killed me. i am deceased. rip sam. 
> 
> also!! this is probably pretty important,,, i am back at school! this means updates less frequently (though they're pretty spaced out to begin with...sorry) bc it's an important exam year starting now. however, i will try my hardest to write some every weekend/free moments during the weekdays
> 
> tumblr is temporarily [ mypagedotmp3 ](http://mypagedotmp3.tumblr.com) come holler about the comeback with me 
> 
> also sorRy this is getting so long but tysm for all the lovely messages i'm getting on tumblr and twitter (@hyucklees) it means a loT


	7. Big things happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYUNG: where are you and chenle going??
> 
> loveable rat: to an illegal rave
> 
> HYUNG: um wat

**[4:23PM ; jisungpark's account]**

**[dream team]**

**the sun:** yoooo anyone wanna come chill with me and jeno??   
**the sun:** we're gonna go see annabelle and hopefully not die

 **minh***g:** i'll pass thanks  
**minh***g:** i'd rather live in peace 

 **jeNO:** coolcool

 **powerade:** actually me nd chenle are busy 

 **moomin appreciator:** Chenle and I*

 **powerade:** whoops sorry hyung

 **NANAninano:** why does chenle never say anything in this chat?? i miss my son 

 **powerade:** the messages come in too quick for me to translate them all for him,,, he gets super confused sometimes so he just stays quiet

 **NANAninano:** awww :( and sorry hyuck but i have to meet my maths tutor

 

**[chat with cutie lele]**

**jisungie:** you still on for today?? 

 **cutie lele:** yep!! i'm leaving my dorm soon ^^ 

 **jisungie:** ok. i'll see you at the fountain in ten

 **cutie lele:** yep!! 

**[chat with HYUNG]**

**HYUNG:** son....  
**HYUNG:** what are you doing with chenle??? 

 **loveable rat:** we're are going to an illegal rave 

 **HYUNG:** um wat

 **loveable rat:** you really think id expose angel chenle to that enviroment,,, no, we're getting the train to super nice ice cream place that 

 **HYUNG:** hm okay   
**HYUNG:** i'll believe you 

 **loveable rat:** ok...  
**loveable rat:** im gonna go now 

 **HYUNG:** have fun son  
**HYUNG:** they grow up so fast :')

 

**[9:29PM ; leejeno's account]**

**[chat with hyuckkiee]**

**hyuckkiee:** well that movie was terrifying

 **jeYES:** it sure was

 **jeYES:** but tbh i'm still thinking about  what happened after it

 **hyuckkiee:** well seeing as i did that,,, i guess it's time for the cringe confession,, phone me?

 **jeYES:** sure one sec 

**[call lasted 40 minutes]**

**jeYES: a** re we gonna tell the others?? 

 **hyuckkiee:** probably should tomorrow  
**hyuckkiee:** i imagine our respective best friends would be annoyed if we didn't tell them 

 **jeYES:** renjun would kill me

 **hyuckkiee:** i don't even want to think about what jaemin would do 

 **jeYES:** id better do that now...hyuck

 **hyuckkiee:** yes?

 **jeYES:** i like you so much, lots and lots

 **hyuckkiee:** i like you lots and lots too 

 **jeYES:** <3<3<3<3<3 

 

**[chat with dream grandson]**

_Lover of LD changed their nickname to donghyuck's bf!!_

**dream grandson:**  Jeno  
**dream granson:** If you are messing with me right now, I will hurt you

 **donghyuck's bf:** what if,,, magical concept,,, i am actually now lee donghyuck's boyfriend

 **dream grandson:** OH MY GOD!!!   
**dream grandson:** How????

 **donghyuck's bf:** im still in a state of shock right now but come round tomorrow and i'll give you all the details  
**donghyuck's bf:** junnie   
**donghyuck's bf:** i'm so happy  


**donghyuck's bf:** i like him so much

 **dream grandson:** Aw Jeno  
**dream grandson:** I'm happy for you 

 

**[10:31PM: renjunnie's account]**

**[chat with apprentice exposer]**

**no.1 exposing hyung:** Jisung!!   
**no.1 exposing hyung:** We don't need the plan anymore

 **apprentice exposer:** wait which one??

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** #34

 **apprentice exposer:** oh the jeno/hyuck one

 **apprentice exposer:** did you change your mind?? 

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** nope  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** they managed without our little push

 **apprentice exposer:** omg you mean??

 **no.1 exposing hyung:** Yes  
**no.1 exposing hyung:** They are together

 **apprentice exposer:** OMG  
**apprentice exposer:** thats great!! 

**[10:40PM ; jisungpark's account]**

**[chat with cute lele]**

**jisungie:** CHENLE   
**jisungie:** GUESS WHAT

 **jisungie:** jeno hyung and donghyuck hyung are a couple!!   
**cute lele:** really?  
**ute lele:** that's so cute!! aww! 

 **jisungie:** ur so pure

 **jisungie:** aw i'm so happy for them they've liked each other for agES

 **cute lele:** i wonder who had the courage to confess first? 

 **jisungie:** hm i wonder....

**[chat with HYUNG]**

**loveable rat:** MARK HYUNG  
**loveable rat:** DID YOU HEAR

 **HYUNG:** RENJUN JUST TOLD ME   
**HYUNG:** IM YELLING

 **loveable rat:** S A M E

**[10:21PM ; na.najae's account]**

**[chat with lee dongsucc]**

**lee dongsucc:** JAEMIN  
**lee dongsucc:** JAEMIN

 **jaemin !!:** what??

 **lee dongsucc:** I CONFESSED TO JENO. JENO LIKES ME BACK. WE ARE NOW BOYFRIENDS

 **lee dongsucc:** IM SCREAMING  
**jaemin !!:** OHMYGOD!!   
**jaemin !!:** IM YELLING OH MY GOD

 **lee dongsucc:** im so happy  
**lee dongsucc:** i can't believe i'm dating literal prince lee jeno

 **jaemin !!:** oh hyuck  
**jaemin !!:** i'm so happy for you

 **jaemin !!:** you both deserve it   


**lee dongsucc:** ur the best nana

 **jaemin !!:** :) 

 

 **[dream team]**  


**the sun:** so uhh jeno and i have something to tell you

 **powerade:** if it's the dating thing i already know and so does chenle

 **moomin appreciator:** Same

 **minh***g:** yep so do i

 **NANAninano:** i am also aware

 **the sun:** oh 

 **the sun:** well yes me and jeno are dating!! 

 **jeNO:** i am very happy!! 

 **the sun:** <3 

 **jeNO:** <3

 **powerade:** cute but also lowkey yuck

 **the sun:** shut up u discount energy drink 

**[lukewarm chensung tea]**

**jisung's parent:** well now jeno and hyuck are a thing we need to focus on the other two love birds

 **jaemin who wants no part in this:** im

 **chenle's parent:** Stop trying to fight it Jaemin, join the cause

_jaemin who wants no part in this changed their nickname to chensung shipper #2_

**chensung shipper 4eva!:**  i'm in

 **converted chensung shipper:** same

 **chenle's parents:** Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SO SORRY i've not been on for like 700 years but i was studying for a physics test!! i managed to get 100% im so happy!!  
> i hope you all liked the chapter, i'll probably be posting a drabble detailing e v eryth i n g that happens in this chapter outside of the texts 
> 
> holler at me on tumblr [ donghyucklees](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com)


	8. mark and renjun are what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NANAninano:** i genuinely cannot tell which is the lesser evil here   
>  **NANAninano:** hyuck and jeno's disgusting honeymoon phase,,,, mark nd renjun's parental relationship that i never even knew the existence of or chenle and jisung's little 12yo crush situation   
>  **NANAninano:** omg i am the only straight. what is life 
> 
> **the sun:  
>  finally. the homos are dominating   
> ** **the sun: **wait im bi****

**[Thursday 15th September ; 1:34PM ; jisungpark's account]**

**[dream team]**

 

 **moomin appreciator:** Chenle has officially stopped using emoticons

**moomin appreciator:** My son is growing up and I don't like it 

 

**lele:** sorry ge

**lele:** i used them to show my emotions but now i'm better at korean i can do it better!! 

 

**moomin appreciator:** MY SON

**moomin appreciator:** Park Jisung this is all your fault

 

**powerade:** lmao ok youre gonna forgive me in a second 

 

_powerade sent a video!_

**powerade:** now direct your anger towards mark

 

**the sun:** my eyes 

**the sun:** why 

 

**jeNO:** a cursed video

 

**moomin appreciator:** Mark Lee get your ass on this chat right this second I know you're seeing these notifications 

 

**lele:** wow renjun ge you can be scary

 

**moomin appreciator:** :)

 

**minh***g:** whoa whats happening here?? 

**minh***g:** what did i do? 

 

**moomin appreciator:** I don't know what to comment on first?

 

**NANAninano:** i do. 

**NANAninano:** why are you whipping and dabbing

 

**the sun:** WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ITS EVERYDAY BRO

 

**jeNO:** why does renjun stay with a freak like you 

 

**NANAninano:** waitttt 

**NANAninano:** you two are together??

 

**jeNO:** mark and renjun are like the longest lasting couple i know 

**jeNO:** at first they were all disgusting but that was three years ago so now their relationship is all lowkey

 

**NANAninano:** how did i not know this??? 

 

**moomin appreciator:** We stopped telling everyone a while ago because it didn't really matter that much 

 

**minh***g:** we have weekly date nights 

**minh***g:** me n junnie are like all ur parents 

 

**lele:** i wish i could be like that with someone 

 

**the sun:** im sure jisung is available

 

**lele:** what? 

 

**powerade:** um

 

**[chat with cute lele]**

**cute lele:** what did donghyuck hyung mean?

 

**jisungie:** just ignore him. he's talking nonsense. 

 

**cute lele:** okay !! 

 

**[chat with jeno's boyfriend]**

**discount energy drink:** um

**discount energy drink:** get out of my business???

 

**jeno's boyfriend:** um

**jeno's boyfriend:** im helping you???? 

 

**discount energy drink:** sorry hyung i don't want to seem rude but this is something i want to keep between chenle and i

 

**jeno's boyfriend:** ok well you have another week to keep it between you two 

**jeno's boyfriend:** because renjun wants you together and renjun scares me 

 

**[dream team]**

**powerade:** back to the real question

**powerade:** what r u doing here mark??? 

**powerade:** pls explain that entire video

 

**minh***g:** how did you even get it 

 

**powerade:** johnny hyung 

**powerade:** he loves me 

 

**lele:** hm

 

**minh***g:** it was a dare from a friend 

 

**moomin appreciator:** Bullshit

 

**NANAninano:** SDLFKJSDLKFJSLDKFJ HYUNG

 

**lele:** omg

 

**powerade:** OMG

 

**the sun:** dfsdf im shook

 

**jeNO:** same babe

 

**the sun:** babe <3 

 

**jeNO:** babe <3 

 

**NANAninano:** i genuinely cannot tell which is the lesser evil here

**NANAninano:** hyuck and jeno's disgusting honeymoon phase,,,, mark nd renjun's parental relationship that i never even knew the existence of or chenle and jisung's little 12yo crush situation

**NANAninano:** omg i am the only straight. what is life

 

**the sun:** finally. the homos are dominating

**the sun:** wait im bi

 

**jeNO:** how did all of us gay koreans end up being friends 

 

**NANAninano:** hate to disappoint but IM STRAIGHT

 

**powerade:** what about the chineses?

**powerade:** wait is that racist??

 

**moomin appreciator:** No, just grammatically incorrect 

 

**powerade:** forgive me father i have sinned

 

**minh***g:** forgiven

 

**powerade:** wait if ur father i don't want to be forgiven anymore

 

**minh***g:** sometimes i wish i was homer simpson 

 

**lele:**???

 

**minh***g:** strangles his son without repercussions 

 

**powerade:** wow

 

**the sun:** pretends to be shocked

 

**jeNO:** what even is this

 

**moomin appreciator:** An Asian mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun is me whenever someone asks how i am   
> i'm like 70% dead inside but i should be writing again??? idk   
> i have a bf now so maybe i'll base some conversations off that 
> 
> tumblr is donghyucklees ,,, but since back to school i'm never active there.


	9. the better half of markjun and The,,, Half of Nohyuck plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jammin:** hyuck is a Skinny Legend
> 
>  **ding dong:** fiesta salsa quinceañera baila siente el ritmo

**[ Monday 5 March ; 9:37PM ; hyucklee’s account ]**

**[we so fffffreeeeaaaaakkkkkyyyy]**

**ding dong:** uhhhhhhhhhh exams make me wanna die

 **morky moo:** big fat retweet.  
**morky moo:** not to be That Guy but just wait til u get to my year,,,,,,, its actually hell

 **junebug:** It’s true. Mark’s been stressed

 **jisung pork:** eWWWWW

 **morky moo:** WHAT PART OF THAT IS DISGUSTING

 **jisung pork:** nah sorry it was just an automatic reaction to ur relationship

 **junebug:** We are literally your parents shhhh.

 **jammin:** just bc you’re sad and alone

_jeBRO changed their nickname to i luv hyuck_

**i luv hyuck:** uhhhhhhhhh

 **jisung pork:** shut up jeno.

 **insert dolphin noise:** why is this chat never dead jesus christ  
**insert dolphin noise:** if you feel this bad about exams then ACTUALLY STUDY

 **ding dong:** ooft ok???

 **junebug:** Chenle?

**[chat with the better half of markjun]**

**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** is chenle ok??

 **the better half of markjun:** I’m not sure. You ask him, I’ll ask Jisung?

 **The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** isn’t chenle more likely to tell u tho

 **the better half of markjun:** No, I don’t know if you realise how much influence you have over Chenle. He looks up to you and sees you like another older brother. Remember, you were the first non-Chinese person here to be nice to him.

 **The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** oh damn  
**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** that means so much. i’ll talk to him now!!

 

**[ chat with chenstAr!!! ]**

**big bro hyuck:** lele?  
**big bro hyuck:** u okay?

 **chenstAr:** i’m sorry about the chat hyung

 **big bro hyuck:** nono it’s okay!!! but are u okay

 **chenstAr:** i’m just,,,, so fUsTRATED

 **big bro hyuck:** :(((

 **chenstAr:** can i please rant hyung?

 **big bro hyuck:** of course!!

 **chenstAr:** ive not been trying to hide how i like jisung,,,, especially recently,,,,, im dropping sO MANY hints but he never ever notices and like now all his friends talk about how he’s alone and loveless but like???he wouldn’t be??? and ik it shouldn’t bother me and feeling bothered about it makes me feel even worse and so selfish……all i want is for jisung to stop being so oblivious.

 **big bro hyuck:** aww honey:((( ur perfectly valid in feeling that way… i wish there was something i can do for u

 **chenstAr:** letting me rant to you was more than enough hyung,,, i just needed to get my feelings out there. thank you so much <3

 **big bro hyuck:** u know im always here for u <3

**[chat with the better half of markjun]**

**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** is jisung saying anything?

 **the better half of markjun:** He’s just as clueless as us and Chenle’s not replying to his messages. Did Chenle say anything to you?

 **The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** yeah,,, one sec i’ll sc

_The,,, Half of Nohyuck sent an image!_

**the better half of markjun:** Oh my lord Jisung is such an idiot.  
**the better half of markjun:** We need to sort him out

 **The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** reinstate the plan?

 **the better half of markjun:** At this point, no. It could make this whole mess worse. What we need is direct confrontation. I’ll work on getting Jisung to stop being so oblivious, or to man up and fucking confess his feelings

 **The Half,,, of Nohyuck:** were gonna put an end to this headassery  
**The Half,,, of Nohyuck:** chenle deserves a beautiful confession

**[chat with chenstAr]**

**chenstAr:** could you put something else on the chat so my thing isn’t the last thing said?

 **big bro hyuck:** ofc!!

**[we so fffffreeeeaaaaakkkkkyyyy]**

**ding dong:** uhhhhh anyone want to get a mcdonalds w me

 **morky moo:** its literally half ten jesus

 **jammin:** hyuck is a Skinny Legend

 **ding dong:** fiesta salsa quinceañera baila siente el ritmo

**[chat with my bub <3]**

**my bub <3: **you’re getting a mcdonalds delivery in a few minutes  
**my bub <3: **nd theyre sending one that you’ll hopefully think is cute

 **my baby <3: **jeno i love you so much i literally don’t deserve u  
**my baby <3: **and damn i already know he gonna be a cutie

 **my bub <3: **mcdonalds, netflix and cuddling??

 **my baby <3: **u don’t even have to ask yesyesyes

 **my baby <3: **ill transform my bed into our usual fort

 **my bub <3: **see u in 10!!!

**[we so ffffreeeeaaaaakkkkkyyy]**

**ding dong:** nvm going outside is cancelled

 **jisung pork:** love is real and it hurts me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead?????   
> twt: uwuminki  
> tmblr: donghyucklees


	10. donghyuck is smelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[we so fffffreeeeeaaaakkkkkyyy]**
> 
> **jammin:** wake up homos it’s a beautiful day  
>  **jammin:** did smth happen yall are literally dead
> 
> **dance god:** chensung being real? its more likely than you think
> 
> **jammin:** maybe being a lonely het is gods will  
>  **jammin:** anYWAY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!

**[ Saturday 6 March ; 12:33PM ; jisungpark’s account ]**

**[chat with lelela]**

**dance god:** lele?  
**dance god:** want to study together?

**lelela:** cant

**dance god:** oh  
**dance god:** ok

**[ Sunday 7 March ; 5:44PM ; jisungpark’s account ]**

**[chat with lelela]**

**dance god:** do you want to get ramyun?

**lelela:** no.

 

**[ Thursday 11 March ; 1:22AM ; jisungpark’s account ]**

**[chat with lelela]**

**dance god:** im sorry for whatever i did  
**dance god:** i love you

**[chat with ew mark]**

**ew mark:** hyung  
**ew mark:** hyung  
**ew mark:** hyung

**ew jisung:** He’s asleep but his phone buzzing woke me up

**ew mark:** i just told chenle i love him

**ew jisung:** OKAY WERE BOTH AWAKE

**ew mark:** ims haking  
**ew mark:** ican t breat he

**ew jisung:** Calm down. We’ll call you  
**ew jisung:** Don’t’ worry Jisung, I’ll make sure everything is fine

_Call lasting 52minutes_

**[ Thursday 11 March ; 12:39AM ; hyucklee’s account ]**

**[chat with the better half of markjun]**

**the better half of markjun:** DONGHYUCK  
**the better half of markjun:** WAKE UP

**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** i wasnt asleep lol  
**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** whats up

**the better half of markjun:** JISUNG TOLD CHENLE THAT HE LOVED HIM  
**the better half of markjun:** AFTER CHENLE IGNORED HIM FOR ALMOST A WEEK

**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** omg wtf  
**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** are they ok???

**the better half of markjun:** Mark’s on the phone with him but Jisung’s in tears panicking so much and Chenle has read the messages but not replied  
**the better half of markjun:** i think you know what i want you to do hyuck

**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** ill talk to chenle rn, dont u worry  
**The,,, Half of Nohyuck:** id better move so the noise doesnt wake jeno

**[chat with my bub <3]**

**my bub <3: **come back to cuddle baby:(((

**my baby <3: **i promise i will  
**my baby <3: **rn i need to sort some stuff out with chenle

**my bub <3: **i’ll come to you then

**my baby <3: **i love you

**my bub <3: **i love you too

**[chat with chenstAr]**

**big bro hyuck:** honey i know ur awake AND ik what happened  
**big bro hyuck:** talk to me

**chenstAr:** hyung im shaking  
**chenstAr:** ikd wha tto do  
**chenstAr:** i cantty pe

**big bro hyuck:** ok honey, i’ll phone u now  
**big bro hyuck:** we’ll sort everything out  
**big bro hyuck:** jeno’s here too, is that okay?

**chenstAr:** yea h

_Call lasting 1h02minutes_

**[ Thursday 11 March ; 3:02AM ; jisungpark’s account ]**

**[chat with lelela]**

**lelela:** we need to talk

**dance god:** yes

**lelela:** how long have you,,, felt like that?

**dance god:** ive liked you since i met you. it turned to love recently, though it was painful

**lelela:** painful? I

**dance god:** and before you say anything about how we’re too young to know what love is or that other philosophical stuff you like to spout whenever you put on your big glasses bc you think you look smart (you look cute btw) let me just say  
**dance god:** if its not love, then how else do i explain why every time i see you my heart is beating faster then i thought possible. whenever i see you smile it fuels me, i could live forever off how you glow whenever you’re happy. idk why you haven’t been talking to me recently, and tbh it kills me inside but ive obviously done something to dim your smile and that’s what hurt me most of all.  
**dance god:** painful? yes. unrequited love usually is.

**lelela:** jisung im  
**lelela:** i love you too you big DUMMY  
**lelela:** you were the first person my age that i really became friends with in korea and i kind of latched onto you and became this clingy leech but you never complained, and you took me out for meals and you made me feel so special. whenever i think of u i only think of happy memories and making you happy and everything id do for you. i love you. so much

**dance god:** i want to see you  
**dance god:** im on my way

**lelela:** jisung,,,  
**lelela:** okay,, hurry.

**dance god:** :)))

**[ Thursday 11 March ; 8:38AM ; na.jae’s account ]**

**[we so fffffreeeeeaaaakkkkkyyy]**

**jammin:** wake up homos it’s a beautiful day  
**jammin:** did smth happen yall are literally dead

**dance god:** chensung being real? its more likely than you think

**jammin:** maybe being a lonely het is gods will  
**jammin:** anYWAY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! 

****[chat with donghyuck is smelly]** **

****

**sweaty:** hyuck

**sweaty:** how did mark n renjun become a thing  
**sweaty:** bc i genuinely cant picture it and it makes me feel bad

**donghyuck is smelly:** ohhHHH BUCKLE UP BOY  
**donghyuck is smelly:** ur in for a wild ride 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam ending on a cliffhanger so she can have an entire chapter dedicated to markjun's relationship? it's more likely than you think  
> i have actually been writing a tiny bit on another account, so if any of you like nu'est (shameless plug) pls check out my other account on here: glorypath or follow me on twt: uwuminki!


	11. flashback (-after school) to 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally,,,, it's time for the look back at markren's relationship and exactly how it went down  
> also the origin of scary Renjun

**[Thursday 6 th June ; 10:57PM ; m.lee99’s account]**

**[chat with jisungpark (new user)]**

**m.lee99:** Hey Jisung it’s Mark!  
**m.lee99:** My mum said you wanted my id suddenly, what’s up?

 **jisungpark:** hyung i know we haven’t seen each other since u left for school in seoul but i really wanted to tell u something

 **m.lee99:** Shoot!

 **jisungpark:** so ages ago we were having a conversation about how yeri was ur first love and u asked me who mine was and i didn’t say anything and u assumed it was bc i was too young to relate  
**jisungpark:** hyung,,, at that point my crush was on a boy  
**jisungpark:** im gay  
**jisungpark:** nd now its dawning on me u could be a massive homophobe o no

 **m.lee99:** Wow  
**m.lee99:** Jisung, I’m so touched that you trust me enough to tell me  
**m.lee99:** Thank you so much.  
**m.lee99:** You can talk to me whenever you need to, I’m always here for you

 **jisungpark:** thank u so much hyung  
**jisungpark:** and ur the hyung i trust the most. no one else knows so pls keep it a secret

 **m.lee99:** Of course! Whatever you’re comfortable with, Sungie

**[chat with Hyuck]**

**mark:** Hey could you send me the screenshots of the music club tracklist please?

 **Hyuck:** yeah ofc hyung!! just one sec hyung

_Hyuck sent an image(3)!_  


**Hyuck:** oh and did you hear about the new students joining?

 **mark:** The foreign ones? Mr Moon isn’t telling me much, but I might be getting the briefing tomorrow. What have you heard?

 **Hyuck:** one of the Chinese ones is going to be in my year of school so i’ve been asked to look after them. 

**mark:** Ugh Hyuck not to get weird but I can’t wait for you to move up so you’re in my part of the school. It’s going to be so much better when you’re here.  
**mark:** Love you as a best friend!

 **Hyuck:** omg ur last sentence,,,, we get it mark ur het  
**Hyuck:** anyway i cant wait either!! im so done with this sector of school ugh

 **mark:** Well goodnight, I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow

**[Friday 7 th June ; 4:07PM ; hyucklee’s account]**

**[chat with mark]**

**mark:** DONGHYUCK  
**mark:** WHO WAS THAT WITH YOU AT MUSIC CLUB  
**mark:** DONGHYUCK ANSWER

 **Hyuck:** omfg calm down im here  
**Hyuck:** huang renjun,,, one of the transfers  
**Hyuck:** wait why??

 **mark:** whoops gtg

 **Hyuck:** you free on sunday?? i’ll introduce you two over ramen

 **mark:** YES PLEASE  
**mark:** i mean yeah that’s chill

 **Hyuck:** im side eyeing u rn    

**[chat with Huang Renjun]**

**Lee Donghyuck:** hey renjun! are you free on sunday??

 **Huang Renjun:** Yes, I am. Why?

 **Lee Donghyuck:** i was wondering if you’d like to get ramen and meet my friend mark lee. he’s actually the vice president of the music club, the blond one?

 **Huang Renjun:** Oh, I remember  
**Huang Renjun:** That would be nice!  
**Huang Renjun:** I look forward to it :)

 **Lee Donghyuck:** great! i’ll pick you up from just in front of your dorms, 342 right?

 **Huang Renjun:** Ok.

**[chat with mark]**

**Hyuck:** it’s a yes!!

 **Mark:** Cant wait!!

**[Saturday 8 th June ; 12:37PM ; m.lee99’s account] **

**[chat with jisung!!]**

**Mark!!:** Jisung  
**Mark!!:** How did you know you were gay?

 **jisung!!:** it was when i realised that i only ever looked boys and felt my heart beat faster etc  
**jisung!!:** and when i would hear girls talking about their crushes at dance class i would relate and be like ‘omg same??’  
**jisung!!:** nd that’s how i knew  
**jisung!!:** whyd u ask

 **Mark!!:** Today at my music club. My friend brought a new transfer student in with him (a boy) and at first look I was just,,, breathless. It’s exactly how I felt about my first girlfriend… halfway through the relationship  
**Mark!!:** He was not just handsome, but pretty too

 **jisung!!:**  damn that sounds like a hella crush  
**jisung!!:** hyung,, have you ever thought that maybe you’re bisexual? you have an attraction to both genders?

 **Mark!!:** Hm. I need to do some thinking  
**Mark!!:** Thank you, Jisung.

**[chat with Hyuck ; 10:42PM]**

**mark:** Hey,,, Donghyuck  
**mark:** Renjun  
**mark:** Do you know if he’s…… attracted to boys at all?

 **Hyuck:** why do u ask

 **mark:** ….nvm

 **Hyuck:** NO MARK WAIT  
**Hyuck:** im not gonna make fun or anything  
**Hyuck:** are u,,,,,,, not straight? 

**mark:** Well, after a conversation with someone close to me  
**mark:** And a full day of thinking  
**mark:** I think, I’m bi

 **Hyuck:** omg renjun was ur bi awakening  
**Hyuck:** renjun’s influence!!! but for a serious sec, im so proud of you. thank you for telling me, u know ily marky

 **mark:** Do you think, maybe, you could do some digging?

 **Hyuck:** give me some time to plan out how im gonna do it

 **mark:** thank you so much hyuck  
**mark:** lol i finally got round to turning off caps on my phone

**[Sunday 9 th June ; 5:52PM ; renjunnie’s account]**

**[chat with Donghyuckie]**

**Donghyuckie:** did u get back safely??

 **rennie:** Mark walked me, it was fun :)

 **Donghyuckie:** aw that’s cute, i’m glad!!

 **rennie:** Yes Mark is cute :o   
**rennie:** Could I please get his messaging ID? I would like to thank him

 **Donghyuckie:** of course!! just message m.lee99

 **rennie:** Thank you! 

**[chat with m.lee99(new user!)]**

**renjunnie:** Hello Mark. It is Renjun  
**renjunnie:** Thank you for walking me back to dorm today

 **m.lee99:** it was literally no trouble!! as long as you got back safely :)  
**m.lee99:** it was really nice properly meeting you today!! i hope we get to hang out more!!

 **renjunnie:** Yes. That would be nice!

**[m.lee99’s account]**

**[chat with hyuck]**

**hyuck:** HE SAID YOU WERE CUTE  
**hyuck:** AND HE ASKED FOR UR ID  
**hyuck:** HE MIGHT MESSAGE YOU

 **mark:** BIT LATE HYUCK

**_some time later…._ **

**[Saturday 27 th October ; 1:51PM ; m.lee99’s account] **

**[chat with brrrrrat]**

**brrrrrat:** HYUNG ITS BEEN 5 MONTHS AND NO UPDATE ON THE BOY THAT HAD YOU QUESTIONING EVERYTHING

 **mork:** well  
**mork:** we hang out every weekend, sometimes with donghyuck or his friend jeno but usually alone  
**mork:** i like him so much,,,, tbh sometimes it’s genuinely hard to breathe And look at him at the same time

 **brrrrrat:** hyung that’s love  
**brrrrrat:** or maybe like a medical problem  
**brrrrrat:** you need to tell him

 **mork:** i  
**mork:** i will 

**[chat with mark’s favourite renjun]**

**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** renjun,,,  
**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** i want to ask you something

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** Yeah, what?

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** would you like to go on a date sometime?

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** Have we not been going on dates every weekend?

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** with jeno and donghyuck?

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** No, stupid, all the other ones  
**mark’s favourite renjun:** Oh no  
**mark’s favourite renjun:** Have I been reading this wrong  
**mark’s favourite renjun:** I’m sorry

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** no im just  
**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** i never thought you felt the same way that i feel for you  
**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** does this mean,,, you do?  


**mark’s favourite renjun:** What do you think, dummy  
**mark’s favourite renjun:** I’m going to turn down a date

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** oh

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** But I will be your boyfriend  


**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** oH  
**Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** i like the sound of that

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** Do you, maybe, want to come round and cuddle?

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** im running

 **mark’s favourite renjun:** Dork

 **Renjun’s Favourite Mark:** your dork

**[21/11/14] new status update: @marklee**

_fellas, is it gay to love your boyfriend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a curious cat lol!! ask me questions, leave me prompts etc.. [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/uwuminki)  
> and my twitter: [uwuminki](https://twitter.com/uwuminki)

**Author's Note:**

> jisung is me when i talk to people meanwhile chenle is who i aspire to be  
> ok pls come and remind me to actually update this or if anyone has a better title my tumblr is donghyucklees (yes i love donghyuck okAY) come holla
> 
> (also the childline thing actually happened to me once in a gc and aldsdflj it was funny)


End file.
